Night Club Dancing
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: Kagami hears of a new night club that recently opened up from some guys in his and Kuroko's class. When he decides to go check it out what, or more specifically, who he finds there isn't what he expected.


Kuroko no Basket nor the characters belong to me.

Some AoKaga drabble for ValiantRose's birthday!

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

The air was thick with the mixing smells of sweat, smoke, and drunks. It filled the dark club which was packed with bodies moving and dancing everywhere. Kagami was surrounded by some drunken girls near the bar as the loud thumping of the bass flowed over him and vibrated his bar stool. One girl, who could barely stay seated on her stool, was flirting with him. Her hands wrapped around his bicep thanks to the black muscle shirt he was still wearing after discarding the dark blue sports jacket before he came into the club. Although, she was the one of the last things he was paying attention to. Instead his eyes kept seeing that messy head of dark blue hair, tanned skin, and flashy grin across the room as it was highlighted by the rotating strobe light every so often. Besides the fact of being underage, Kagami was almost certain that some alcohol had been slipped into his drink since this was an underground club which let in anyone with a fake ID or pretty smile. The girl who sat next to him was who he most suspected now that her cup was almost empty now. Before Kagami noticed he was mumbling to himself; completely ignoring the chatting girl attached to his arm.

"What is he doing here? I heard about this place from some guys at school. But I never expected him to be here, maybe I should leave." Kagami was mumbling mostly to himself but those around him shuffled away. All except for the girl still who was still trying to flirt with him that is.

"Whhaat? Speak louder. You can't leave yet, I thought we were hitting it off. Ummm…what's your name again?"

Kagami looked at the girl hanging on his arm as if he was finally noticing she was there. Her voice was slurred and the words were stumbled over worse than when he spoke so it took him some time to actually understand what she said.

"It's…its Kagami and uh…I'll be right back."

"Nope, you're not going anywhere. We're going to dance since, ya know; it _is_ a club and all that."

Before Kagami could make his way away his and was being grabbed tightly by the girl and farther away from the washrooms which he intended to go to. He was lead to a spot where his body was pressed against the girl; his hands were also moved so that they rested on her hips and people bumped into the two on all sides pushing them even closer together. In a fluid motion she linked her hands around his neck then started to grind her hips into his as they rocked back and forth to the heavy bass thumping through the club.

As Kagami was getting more into the movement of their hips together he felt a burning sensation take over him. Almost like someone was staring into him instead of just as him. Kagami looked through the crowd of people trying to see if anyone in the dark, crowded club was looking at them, at him more specifically. A group of guys ducked out of the large amount of dancing people in the middle of the room heading towards the bar allowing Kagami a clearer view of a ruffled, dark blue haired male who was staring right at him. The red head froze and one again starting to ignore the girl whose hips were still moving against his.

"S-something wrong? You need to move these hips if you want to dance ya know!"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back…" Kagami started to make his way through the crowd pushing people aside as he went, "maybe".

The main bathrooms for the club had a line that would last all night so instead Kagami made his way down a back hallway and managed to find some back washrooms which only had one guy who quickly left. When he opened the door the bright light flooded over him replacing the darkness of the rest of the club. Kagami walked towards the sinks and mirrors, his footsteps echoed around the tiled room with the now faint and muffled sound of music. In the mirror a messy haired and wide eyed Kagami stared back at him.

_'__Damn, she must have actually poured some of her alcohol in my cup without me noticing.' _

He took another look at the mirror image of himself before turning on the tap letting water run into his hands before splashing it onto his face. Kagami was wiping his face with paper towel when the door opened and footsteps once again filled the white room.

"Who was that girl?"

Kagami looked up into the mirror and his eyes fixated on the only other person in the room. Aomine was standing behind him. When their eyes met they stayed like that for a mere few seconds before Kagami remembered that he had been asked a question.

"What girl?"

Aomine scoffed at Kagami's innocence. Everyone had seen those two grinding their hips together; even Aomine has stopped dancing to look over at the red head and his girl.

"That girl you were grinding with out there. Who is she?"

"Oh, her, I don't know. Just some chick that started talking to me, I think her name started with an A or something."

Kagami kept looking at Aomine trying to find where the conversation was going. Aomine broke their eye contact as he looked to the side towards the poster and tile covered wall.

"You don't dance like that with someone you just met…" Aomine's sentence drifted off and he darted his eyes back to Kagami's before once again moving away.

"Like what? She was leading that whole time and I ended up ditching her. Plus, I don't uh…I don't really know how to dance. Not like in a club kind of way anyway." Kagami flushed at his confession. Sure he had the flexibility and moves from basketball but not ever had he actually done this kind of dancing.

"Screw that '_I don't know how to dance_'. I saw you out there dancing perfectly fine with that chick." Aomine changed his voice so that he was doing a bad impression of Kagami as he mocked the blushing red head.

"I don't sound like that and I really don't know how to dance. There was never a reason for me to learn."

The bathroom was silent except for the muffled music, thumping of the bass, and the breathing of the two males. Their eyes once again met but this time Aomine's held a different shine of expression in them than before.

"Then show me you can't dance 'cause I don't believe you."

Aomine reached out and grabbed Kagami's wrist, pulling him out of the room and back into the barely lit hallway leading to the main part of the club and bar. Kagami tried to stop the pulling force by pulling away and complaining but to no avail. At last Aomine stopped in the middle of the crowded dance floor then he turned around so that they were facing each other.

"Well go on. Dance! It's a good song they are playing, listen to the bass." Aomine was whispering in Kagami's ear due to the loud noise and little space.

When he pulled away Kagami saw that Aomine was actually watching him as if he was purely interested that one of his basketball rivals actually couldn't dance in a club. An elbow jabbed the red head in the back followed by a "Hey move out of the way if you aren't going to dance". Aomine was still looking at him expectantly. Kagami flushed even more but was hardly visible thanks to the low lighting.

"I…I actually can't dance and definitely not with this many people around."

Aomine moved the last couple of inches so that he was once again whispering in Kagami's ear.

"Then, shall I teach you?"

Kagami jerked away from Aomine when he heard the whispered question. Well he tried to move but they were surrounded on all sides plus Aomine had moved his hands so that they held firmly onto Kagami's hips. He once again whispered into the others ear.

"We'll start with grinding since you already know that."

Aomine moved their hips together until they could feel each others heat. As soon as their hips were firmly together, Aomine started to rock his side to side as he started to grind with Kagami. No one around them noticed that it was two guys who were seemingly hitting it off mostly because of that fact that most people in the club were now too drunk to tell genders apart.

The song switched and the DJ automatically put on another fast beat song that enticed some screams from those closest to the DJ set up. At the switch Aomine felt Kagami letting the tension from his body go as he now pressed against his own hips more comfortably. Aomine had been interested in Kagami since they first played together but he had never gotten the chance or the nerve to admit these feelings. Instead he nonchalantly flirted and teased the red head.

The same went for Kagami. He was also interested in Aomine although he had gotten his interest in the dark blue haired male from Kuroko who kept talking about him. Now Kagami was swaying in a dark crowded club with the guy he had a crush on and they were both admittedly a bit drunk. One on purpose and the other by accident. Kagami gained some confidence and linked his arms around Aomine's neck drawing their bodies even closer than before.

"See, I knew you could dance and ya aren't that bad at it."

Kagami was glad that no one else could see his face because he was certain that Aomine's comment had set his face ablaze with red. But as if that wasn't enough of a tease, Aomine darted out his tongue and licked the red heads ear before taking his ear lobe into his mouth and sucking. Kagami shivered at the weird contact and then was surprised by the strange sensation having his earlobe sucked brought on. Aomine stopped sucking and let out a low chuckle because he had felt the tremors pass through the others body due to his actions.

All at once Aomine pulled Kagami's hips incredibly closer before he attached his mouth onto the base of Kagami's neck right above his left shoulder. He bit down and a mown escaped from the red head getting lost in the pounding music. Aomine licked the spot a few times before dragging his tongue agonizingly slow up the side of Kagami's neck. Kagami was panting from the others actions and they pulled apart so that their eyes could meet once more. The dark blue haired male was still holding their hips together as he still kept them moving in rhythm to the bass but now it wasn't only their belts that were poking into each other. In the middle of the heated stare between the two Aomine opened his mouth to yell over the music and screams of those around them.

"Your place?"

This time Kagami chuckled as he was full aware of what was to come next. He nodded his head, locked their hands together and started to lead them towards the doors.

"My place."

* * *

I hope it was good since I actually wrote this is like one day.

So maybe I'll continue with this story? If there's enough interest in it I might.


End file.
